lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Remnant13
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blue Elf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merthos (Talk) 2011-04-18T11:07:03 Torgal's Weapon Upgrade Mixed focus 1st Focus Balance, 2nd Focus Combat Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Halphas Dominus 1st Focus Combat, 2nd Focus Balance Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Halphas Dominus 1st Focus Balance, 2nd Focus Mystic Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Gremory Dominus 1st Focus Mystic, 2nd Focus Balance Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Gremory Dominus 1st Focus Mystic, 2nd Focus Combat Final Weapon - Main-hand Halphas Dominus/Off-Hand Gremory Dominus 1st Focus Combat, 2nd Focus Mystic Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Haplas Dominus He seems to use the weapons in the first focus and changes in the next focus, His Off-Hand is the first focus and his Main-Hand is the final focus.--Remnant13 00:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) The Lost,The Fallen and Demigod There formidable beings with divine powers, are they Remnant Warden or beings that where sent by the gods destroy all Remnant.--Remnant13 10:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) The Seven Tales The Seven a group of skilled mercenaries possibly hired by Hermeien or The Conqueror and was or not forced to be bound to a Remnant to help The Conqueror achieve his goals primarily using there powers to force release the Core Remnant which made the Lords very ill. After they where defeated they disappeared and regained there physical forms as an evil entity from the dark energy used to release Remnants they where found in the catacombs they where defeated a second time and saved from there curse and change there ways for the better.--Remnant13 10:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Rush and The Conqueror Story Rush was never adopted by the Sykes, if he was found in the Sacred Lands the Academy will not allow them to keep him so it was like he was called there by a Remnant to be bound to a Warden Remnant but was sealed by Marina Sykes fearing of a harsh future for the child. While Conqueror we will never know if he was just a normal Mitra called there and got bound by a Warden Remnant or he was in a Mitra form from his awakening to observe the world if the people where worthy to use the Remnants. The Conqueror used The Seven and Wilfred Hermeien to see how Remnants behave when released and see for himself if they are fit to use Remnant unfortunately the Conqueror believe that the people only used Remnant for power and war from that experience from Hermeien using Ala Melvilana Synthesis as a weapons to take control of the country and decided to release the Remnants even sacrificing the lives of the people to keep the Remnant free from there suffering. Rush on the other hand have good friends and a loving family and from his experience of growing up he realize and the Remnant that resides from him that not all people use Remnants to bring war and suffering instead using Remnants to protect even giving there live to keep peace which The Conqueror fails to realize. Rush finally awakened decided that the Remnants should be destroyed instead of being released that will cause a massive collapse and Remnants consuming people souls, Rush favored the people especially Irina that the Remnant should protect not to destroy thus he used his powers to destroy them after that The Conqueror ask him of what will he do Rush said that he will return because Irina and his friends will be waiting for him judging from this and The Seven who became a Remnant disappeared but they where able to regain there physical form which means Rush and The Conqueror would regain there Physical form only the Warden Remnant from there bodies disappeared.--Remnant13 10:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) This is only my THEORY so believe on what you believe in but this my understand to the story fell free to add comments and other ideas sorry for my bad english, thanks in advance.--Remnant13 10:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC)